Lefty
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation), or the animatronic that he is designed to encapsulate, the Puppet. |-|Main = Lure Encapsulate Fuse Transport and Extract (shortened to L.E.F.T.E.), better known as , is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away, or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $5000. However, he can also be purchased from the Rare Finds Auction catalog for $5, with a high risk of 9. Physical Appearance Lefty's general appearance is almost identical in appearance to Rockstar Freddy, the only differences being the color scheme, the missing eye, and a larger nose. He is a black bear sporting a red top hat, bowtie, eyelids, cheeks, and knee caps and holds a yellow microphone in his left hand (rather than his right like Freddy, hence his name). He has a lighter shade of grey on his chest, muzzle, ear insides, and his toes. His right eye is yellow while the left is completely black. He also sports a golden yellow star on his chest, signifying him as a part of the rockstar animatronic set. In addition to his left eye being black, his left eyelid is droopy and half-folded over the eye. This can be seen during his jumpscares. Personality Lefty, unlike the other animatronics, has a mysterious demeanor when dealing with the night guard during the night shift. He has a tendency to begin his lines by shushing the player before speaking in a cryptic manner. Like Freddy, Lefty entertains children and sings songs, similar to his previous variations. Being a vessel designed solely to contain the Puppet, the personality traits described above merely stem from the aforementioned character inside Lefty himself, and therefore, Lefty himself has no personality of its own. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator During gameplay, the previously unknown animatronic Lefty will appear in the alley behind the Pizzeria. As it would turn out, Lefty is also a haunted animatronic, though not in the traditional sense. It is heavily implied that he was built by the Cassette Man to trap the Puppet inside of himself, as a part of his plan. Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behavior: all four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these, as well as the computer itself and the fan above, all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Lefty is one of the salvageable animatronics in the game, yielding $5000 in income should the player successfully complete the salvage portion of Thursday night. However, the player also has the option of buying Lefty from the Rare Finds Auction for $5 as soon as it becomes available, and if the player has a stage that can support heavy animatronics. However, doing so is a net loss for the player of $5005 in the long run as well as increasing the difficulty of the management portion of the game earlier than usual. Placing this animatronic in the restaurant raises the Entertainment value by 9, but also increases Risk by 9 as well. If the player buys Lefty, he is labelled in the "Rare Finds Auction" category from the Catalog menu, and is classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition. His stats are as follows: *'Atmosphere: 0' *'Health & Safety: 0' *'Entertainment: 9' *'Bonus Revenue: 0' *'Liability Risk: 9' To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Lefty along with Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, and Rockstar Freddy, and put them on the stage. In the Insanity ending, blueprints for Lefty are found. This reveals that its name is an acronym for Lure, Encapsulate, Fuse, Transport, and Extract. Ultimate Custom Night Lefty returns as one of the many selectable characters in Ultimate Custom Night. Lefty sits in the Supply Closet off of the Left Hall. He becomes more and more agitated if the building becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring the player. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to the player. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). Alternatively, Lefty can be removed from the night entirely if the player uses the Death Coin on him. The challenges in which Lefty is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Springtrapped *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery It is confirmed that Lefty will return in Special Delivery, in a future update. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Leftysalvage.png|Lefty in his neutral state. L1.png|Lefty in his attentive state. L2.png|Lefty in his hostile state. FFPS Lefty Idle.gif|Lefty on stage during blueprint mode. Rockstars Assemble.png|Lefty alongside the rest of the Rockstars from the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement. LEFTE Print.png|Blueprints for Lefty seen in the Insanity Ending. Miscellaneous Lefty Icon.png|Lefty's mugshot from the Catalog. Lefty Alley.png|A rare screen of Lefty in the Back Alley. (Notice the hidden right arm of the Puppet, and the Puppet's image in the top right.) Lefty2.gif|An older version of Lefty's Office jumpscare. Ultimate Custom Night LeftyCN.png|Lefty's icon from the main menu. 3ee.png|Lefty deactivated in the Closet (1st phase). 3f0.png|Lefty activating (2nd phase) 3f1.png|Lefty standing up in the Closet (3rd phase). 3f3.png|Lefty preparing to leave the Closet (4th phase). 3f4.png|Lefty, ready to hunt down the player (5th phase). Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery FNaFAR-HappyNewYearTeaser.jpg|Lefty's head can be seen in the boxes with negative colors. |-|Audio = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Ultimate Custom Night Dialogue Sounds |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * This is the only animatronic in the catalog to appear in the management portion of the game. * Lefty's only line is just a shushing sound. **It's possible that Lefty does this as a way of telling the player to not disturb the children while they're being killed, especially since Lefty is the only salvageable animatronic that can be placed in the pizzeria itself. It's also implied by the Cassette Man that it's the Puppet's "nature to protect the innocent." with the 'innocent' being the children. * Lefty's name is a variation of the acronym, L.E.F.T.E. (Lure Encapsulate Fuse Transport Extract). ** It is also referring to Lefty being left-handed. ***This could also be referring to him missing his left eye. * While not named as such, Lefty is considered a part of the rockstar animatronics, as evidenced by the star button on his chest, bearing a heavy resemblance to Rockstar Freddy, and how he is required for the Rockstars Assemble badge. * This is the only salvageable animatronic not to be seen burning like the others during the Completion ending. * Like the other salvageable animatronics, Lefty has a rare screen, featuring Lefty slumped against a wall in an alley. If one looks closely at Lefty's right shoulder, in-between the shoulder joint one can see what appears to be the Puppet's arm. Although, as observed everywhere in the main gameplay, Lefty has an endoskeleton like the rest of the animatronics. **It is very evident, based on his blueprints and behavior in both FFPS and UCN, that Lefty was designed to somehow trap the Puppet. *It is interesting to note that the player can buy Lefty even after salvaging him. Ultimate Custom Night * Lefty's mechanic involving it being soothed by the Global Music Box possibly serves as a reference to the Puppet's original behavior in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Oddly, all of Lefty's voice lines always begin with a shushing sound. This is likely reminiscent of the shushing sound Lefty makes when killing the player in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery *An 8-bit sprite of Lefty can be seen in the Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery release trailer, implying that he will be added into the game at a later point and will have a major role. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Rockstars Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night